silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix the Cat
Project Ultimate Begins Space colony Euresia, the Sol Dimension Professor Gerald Nega writes to G.U.N. asking for funds for his secret project. Professor Gerald Nega explains the details regarding the project to the commander of G.U.N. Seigfried Tower when he arrives at the colony. Tower takes interest in the creation of a cure for the N.I.D.S. virus, through the creation of an artifical lifeform. The lifeform would create natural antibodies in it's body that can be used to create a vaccine for the virus. Gerald Nega also explains the possibility of using this lifeform as a means to protect the people from the most dangerous of threats that could harm them, and help to preserve peace among them as well. After Gerald Nega agrees to give ownership of "Project Ultimate" to G.U.N., Tower agrees to help Gerald Nega, and later starts to send him large sums of money to begin the creation of the "Ultimate Being". Background Birth Phoenix the Cat was born about 3 years after his older sister Blaze the Cat was. Blaze asked her mother for a brother because she was lonely and wanted someone to play with, and to have a "Knight in shining armor" protect her from the other kids who tease her because of her pyrokenetic powers. Her mother tells her that she will give her a brother. Blaze's mother soon becomes pregnant, but Blaze begins to develop a form of N.I.D.S. Panicking, Blaze's mother turns to Dr. Gerald Nega, the Sol Dimension's greatest scientific mind, in order to search for a possible cure that could help her daughter. After listening to her pleas, Gerald Nega decides to inform the queen about a secret project that G.U.N. is running in the shadows, with himself as the project leader. Gerald Nega explains to the queen that it might be possible to develop a cure for Blaze's N.I.D.S. by helping him create his prototype for "Projext Ultimate". Gerald explains to the queen that he would use the DNA from a pre-existing sample in order to create the protoype (In other words, he tells the queen that he is going to make a modified clone of someone else in order to create a more stable prototype for the Alien DNA cell type (P) that he is using). The Queen agrees to provide him a DNA sample from Blaze, because Blaze was considered by both Gerlad Nega and the queen herself to be the best canidate to provide a DNA sample for the projext, and the queen believe that making a clone of her might help make a vaccine that will be more comaptile for Blaze's body to accept. After getting some of her blood, Gerald Nega extracts a sample of Blaze's DNA from her blood sample, and modifies the sample through the use Gene Therapy techniques. He made it so that, instead of growing into a female fetus, the modified DNA sample would turn the pre-existing fetus inside the queen's body into a male fetus (because it was believed that male prototypes would be more suited for the project because they were physically stronger). After injecting the modified DNA sample into the fetus that would grow up to be Phoenix, the queen and the doctor decide to stay at Space Colony Euresia and bring Blaze with them, because Gerald Nega believed that the queen and Blaze would be safe there from most of the queen's enimies, and the G.U.N. officials that would frequently check on them. For the next 9 months, the queen, Blaze, and Gerald Nega stayed at Euresia, waiting for Phoenix to be born. During this 9 month period, Blaze's condition worsened, and the fetus inside the queen's body soon appeared to be draining the life energies of the queen herself, and she began to become very weak. Knowing that her inevitable fate was drawing near, the Queen asks Gerald Nega if she could bring her closest friend Sera the Lynx to Euresia to watch after Blaze while she could continue to work with the doctor. On the 9th month, the queen goes into labor and is brought to a hospital wing inside Euresia. While giving birth, Phoenix begins to drain what was left of the queen's lifeforce, and the queen begins to die. After she was finished giving birth, the queen was soon allowed to hold her new-born baby in her dying arms. When Phoenix did the unexpected by opening his innocent-looking eyes and looked at his mother, the queen looked at Phoenix with sad eyes and told him that "You look just like your sister...." She then pulls Phoenix close and begins to cry. Shortly after crying, the queen begins to bleed from within, and slowly begins to die. Sera rushes to her side, begging her best friend not to die. The queen denies Sera's pleas and tells her that its her time, and hands Phoenix over to her. The queen's tells her to look after Phoenix and Blaze as they grow up, and tell's Sera to name Phoenix "Teruko" (Which means "Shining Child"), and also tells Sera that she hopes that Phoenix has not inhereted her's and Blaze's pyrokenetic abilities, because he would be forced to be put into training for a possible guardian for the Sol Emeralds if he does, along with any other abilities that the Royal Council would see significant as to becoming a guardian. The queen also tells Sera to give Blaze one last message from her, in which she says "Blaze...I know that life is going to get more difficult for you from this point on, because I won't be around to see you and your brother grow up, and you will be trained to be the next guardian of the Sol Emeralds. But I want you to remember this, Blaze: Even though I will be departed from you for the rest of your life now, you will still have one person that you can rely on to help you, comfort you, and always be at yours side from this point on in your life: ...Your little brother. Your brother's name is "Teruko", and he will be your one and only true family that you will have for the rest of your life... Blaze, don't hate your brother for causing my death, it's not his fault.... I want you to look after him and make sure that you always treat him decently, and I'm sure that he will do the same for you in return.... He is your brother, the best friend that you asked me for, and I hope that you two will be happy growing up together, that you two will always smile and look at the good side of things in life... Your brother will be the only true comapnion that you will have from this point on, and I hope that you cherish his company and love him, and I'm very sure that he will love you back in return.... Blaze, I will always cherish having you and your bother as my children, because you both have given me great happiness, and I will never forget you two... I...wish you and Teruko luck, Blaze. I will always love you....and your brother. I hope that you two will always love each other and protect each other from any of your enimies... Blaze....promise me that you will look after your brother, and give him your love, and allow him to do the same for you.... I will always love you, my sweet child. You and you're cute little bother. Thank you for being such a wonderful child, Blaze.... Goodbye...." After saying these last words, the queen dies, which causes both Sera and Phoenix to cry. A few hours later, Gerald Nega uses a blood sample from Phoenix to develop the vaccine for Blaze's N.I.D.S., and Blaze is given the vaccine shortly afterwards. Blaze's symptoms began to disappear, and the disease inside her body was soon destroyed. After being given the Vaccine, Sera tells Blaze her mother's last words to her, which causes her to cry. Sera also introduces Blaze to Phoenix. After seeing Phoenix, Blaze began to develop a strong and irrational hatred of Phoenix because she believed that he was responsible for their mother's death, and soon began to treat him poorley as soon as they returned to the Royal Kingdom. After being examined by G.U.N. officials to see if he was a suitable prototype for Project Ultimate, the officials soon discover that Phoenix's growth patterns were slowed down considerably due to the fact that Geral Nega gave the queen a shot (which she accepted willingly) that would slow down Phoenix's growth process during his time in his mother's womb. The reason why the queen agreed to have Phoenix's genetic growth slowed down was because when Gerald Nega told the queen the truth about Project Ultimate because of the guilt he felt for first lying to her about it, the queen was shocked to learn that G.U.N. intended to use Phoenix as a living weapon that would help carry out their top-secret missions for them. The queen also learned that if Phoenix turned out to be the superior prototype of the project (the other prototype being Raiden the Lynx), Phoenix would've been taken into the custody of G.U.N., and they would train Phoenix to be the ultimate fighting and killing machine. The queen didn't want Phoenix to grow up to be a killing machine and puppet of G.U.N., so she begged Gerald Nega to do something that would prevent Phoenix as being chosen as the superior prototype to Project Ultimate. Not wanting Phoenix to become a tool for G.U.N. as well, Gerald Nega agrees to slow down the alien DNA inside Phoenix's body by giving him a shot that made the alien DNA that gave the extra boost in genetic growth slow down almost to a halt. As a result, Phoenix was born as the Incomplete Prototype for Project Ultimate, with Raiden the Lynx being the only completed prototype to the project. After discovering what Gerald Nega had done, G.U.N. arrested him and imprisioned him within Euresia, and Phoenix was reviewed by G.U.N. officials for a satus check. When Phoenix failed to meet all the genetic requirements that G.U.N. required, despite the fact that some of the unique things that Phoenix exceeded in was intelegence (When he was examined by G.U.N. officials, Phoeninx apparantly already had a beyond-genius IQ that was estimated to have been somewhere around 340 around the time he was born, and was expected to grow to somewhere around 700 as he grew older. Yeah, he was obviously born a super genius, with an IQ that surpasses both Eggman and Tails combined), and was therefore dubbed a "failure". So Raiden the Lynx was chosen as the superior prototype and was taken into custody by G.U.N. in order to be trained as the Sol Dimension's first and strongest "Tengu" oprative, while custody of Phoenix was given to his Godmother, Sera the Lynx. Infancy Days When Sera and Blaze returned back to the kingdom, Sera introduced Phoenix to Blaze, who seemed to show scorn and disdain towards him. Within a week after returning home, Phoenix began to show signs of his intelegence during a series of events that would baffle everyone who was taking care of him. An example of one of these events is when a servant accidentally broke a grandfather clock, Phoenix managed to get a look at what was left of it when Sera brought him with her to examine the mess. That night, Phoenix managed to sneak out of his crib and room, and go to the part of the palace where the broken clock was. After spending minutes looking at the parts, he began to put the clock back together peice by peice. By morning, he finished and the clock was repaired, and even worked better than it did before. When one of the palace's servants discovered him, he reported what Phoenix did to Sera, which amazed her and everyone who heard about Phoenix repairing the clock by himself. Another example is when Phoenix was kidnapped by a group of common criminals, Phoenix managed to miraclulously move through the house in which he was being held and combat the criminals by setting traps build out of house-ware and other materials. He showed the intelegence of a tatician by observing their behavior, how the objects and devices that they used worked, and used them to his advantage while comabting the criminals. Once helped arrived, officers were baffled to see a perfectly calm Phoenix sitting next to the group of criminals, who were beaten up and unconcious on the floor. Phoenix didn't show any interests in the toys that most infants would be interested in, but he showed great interest in anything that was made with technology, such as a toy robot. However, instead of playing with them, Phoenix would take them apart in order to see how they worked, and sometimes made new toys to play with out of the ones he took apart. Sera would often praise Phoenix for all the incredible things that he was able to do despite being an infant, however his sister, Blaze, continued to show disdain towards him. During a cold night, Phoenix had a nightmare and spent hours crying, and Sera and the palace servants could do nothing to calm him down. Because she couldn't stand the sound of her brother crying, Blaze stormed into the room and demanded to know why Phoenix wouldn't stop crying. A few moments later, Phoenix saw Blaze and stopped crying immendiately. Because the first person Phoenix ever saw was his mother, he mistook Blaze for his mother, who looked just like her, and tried desperately to reach out to her while still in Sera's arms. Noticing how Phoenix seemed to want to be by Blaze, she handed him to her, so Phoenix could get a good look at her. After getting a close look at her face, Phoenix realized that Blaze wasn't his mother, however he didn't start crying again, but instead seemed to constantly gaze at her. This greatly disturbed Blaze, but Sera encouraged Blaze to let Phoenix sleep with her for that night, despite Blaze's complaints. During the night, Phoenix managed to leap out of his crib and walk to Blaze's bed and climb up to her. This caused Blaze to wake up seeing Phoenix's face, which made her scream and put him back in his crib, questioning how he managed to get out of it. This however, encouraged Phoenix to keep escaping his crib and sleeping with his sister, which eventually angered Blaze so much that she used all her strength to throw him across the room, and Phoenix landed on the ground. However, Phoenix started cheering and ran up to Blaze and started tugging her, wanting her to throw him again. This caused Blaze to give up trying to keep him away from here, and she hatefully allowed him to sleep with her. However, Phoenix seemed to enjoy every second of it as they both slept for the remainder of that night. At an amazing rate, Phoenix soon began to speak, and could soon speak at the level of a 3rd Grade student. Seeing how Phoenix seemed to have an eye for technology, Sera decided to give him a computer, and have his room redone so he can work with any gadgets that he would come across. Early Childhood (Before Cult Kidnapping) Phoenix was sent to the most difficult and best schools in his world, and he miraculously graduates from his world's best university at age 4. After graduating, Phoenix was given mountains of grands, and Phoenix used this money to buy parts which he needed to build his machinesm which improved life at the royal palace for most of it's inhabitants. On a trip to a far away island, Phoenix helped a school teacher find her missing jewelery, and as a reward, she given him the deed to a private island which che never uses anymore. At first, Phoenix was reluctant to accept her offer, but after the teacher persisted some more, Phoenix eventually gave in. Phoenix then visited the island that was given to him, and was amazed at the large mansion that awaited him on the island itself. The mansion was 14 stoties high and it filled the center of the island. The island itself had a small forest on it's East side, and there as a hot spring in that forest. The South side of the island had fine sand, which Phoenix used to plant crops and trees for fruit and vegetables. The North side of the island had a small beach, which travelers would use to set foor on the island. After exploring the interior of the mansion, phoenix discovered a large underground cave beneath the mansions lowest basment after diging a hole in it's floor. Phoenix took advantage of the extra space to build a laboratory beneath the island, where he could conduct all his research in private, and would have enough space to put all the equipment he would need in. On his vacations, Phoenix would sometimes come back to the island to train and conduct more experiments. Phoenix even built 2 teleporters that would allow him to instantly travel to his private island from his room in the royal palace, and vice versa, whenever he needed to do something that required more equipment or lab space. Phoenix would continue to build impressive machines and demonstrate his genius with an innocent nature, which continued to earn him the respect of all the royal palace's inhabitants, except for his older sister Blaze. Although most people weren't aware of it, Phoenix had great respect for Blaze and looked at her as a role model, especially because of her althletic skills and ability to control fire, and he would often try to win her respect and love by showing her his machines or offer to do favors for her, but Blaze was always annoyed by this and she would shrug Phoenix off each time. although Phoenix questioned why his sister didn't respect him much, he still loved her and he continued to do whatever he could to win recognition from her. During the Spring, Phoenix was playing outside the royal palace's green house with Sera, when he suddenly learned how to create fire out of thin air. Instead of being frightened by this ability, Phoenix was facinated by it, and he decided to show his newly learned ability to Sera in hopes of getting more praise from her, while thinking cheerfully about how he has discovered that he had the same pyrokenetic abilities as his older sister. However, when Phoenix showed her the flames in his hands, Sera gave the exact oppsite reaction that he thought she would give him. Instead of looking cheerful at him, Sera looked at Phoenix with an expression of pure terror on her face for several moments, then she suddenly grabed his left arm screaming "NO!! NOT YOU TOO!!!", and then she slapped him across the face. Greatly confused about what just happened, Phoenix slowly looked back at Sera with great fear, too scared to move away from her. Sera then embraced Phoenix and repeatedly told him that she was sorry while crying in his shoulders. Unfortunately, one of the palace's servants saw this event, and reported it to the High Council. The High Council then decided that Phoenix would be chosen as the second canidate to become the next guardian of the Sol Emeralds, because he showed the abilities necessary to become one. When word of this reached the royal palace, several things happened: Everyone in the royal kingdom praised Phoenix for his acceptance to become a possible future guardian for the Sol Emeralds, while Sera seemed to show great sadness and hatred towards the news. When Blaze heard about the news, she began to hate phoenix even more than she did before, because she was originally going to get the position of guardian by default because phoenix didn't show all the qualities needed to become one, and learning about how she suddenly had competition now put her dreams of protecting her people and ensuring the safety of the Sol Dimension's greatest treasures at risk. Although phoenix enjoyed all the extra praise that he was getting from everyone, when he tried to go to Blaze about it, she would glare at him when she saw him, which saddened Phoenix even more and begin to question if his siter truely hated him, and if so, why. Early Childhood (Cult Kidnapping) Physical Attributes From Project Ultimate Theme songs This is the main theme for the PS2 game "Skygunner". It is Phoenix the Cat's main theme. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZerrPE-N-MU The Blue World Prelude version of "His World" is another main theme of Phoenix the Cat. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eMiqdSupUA Home, Sweet Home (Arranged version) is another theme song of Phoenix the Cat. The song relates to Phoenix because of his home sickness, due to the fact that he has been taken away from his home world in the Sol Dimension many times throughout his life. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qivnDITUxuw This is the original version of Home, Sweet Home from FFV, which is another theme for Phoenix. The song basically relates to Phoenix the same way the arranged version does (See the description of Home, Sweet Home (Arranged versio) up above). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qivnDITUxuw Dreams of an Absolution (Blaze version) is another main theme song for Phoenix the Cat. This song relates to Phoenix because he has a secret desire to find a possible solution to bring peace to his world and all others. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rb-_LcXahDo&feature=related This is a remix of Dreams of an Absolution Blaze version. This song relates to Phoenix the same way the "original" version does (Again, look above for a description as to why these songs relate to him). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YemaohOY1wc "To Zanarkand" is a song from FF10. This song relates to Phoenix because of the lonliness he feels, due to the fact that he has almost technically been alone all his life. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-0G_FI61a8 "Cosmos" is the song that plays during a battle between Phoenix and Blaze the Cat. The song relates to Phoenix and Blaze because the lyrics describe how they both desire to find their own salvation in life. The song also somewhat describes the things that they would be willing to stand up against in order to surpass their foes. It's kinda hard to explain, but I think that this song somehow relates to both Phoenix and Blaze the Cat... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-x_niLwLftk "Acceptance is another one of Phoenix's main themes. RP Apperances RP: Silent Hill (Alternate) Abilities *I'll write about them later Category:Genesjs's characters